moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloberta Puppington
Bloberta (nee Hymentact) Puppington is Orel and Shapey's mother. The surname "Hymentact" could be a play on the rods "hymen" and in-tact." This could be an allusion to the loveless, and (nearly) sexless marriage she has with Clay. It could also reference Clay's inadequate sexual abilities. History The forgotten and shunned middle child of a family choir (forbidden from participating due to her mother's blatant favoritism for her older sister), she was her mother's least favorite child due to her terrible voice. Out of desperation and loneliness, Bloberta manipulated Clay Puppington into marrying her, largely as a means to escape her family and to be accepted alongside her friends who were also engaged. Unfortunately, her friends' marriages turn sour in the near future just like her own. At her wedding, when Reverend Putty said, "Will you take this man to be your husband?" she replied, "Why not?" The episode "Help" revealed that Bloberta turned to cleaning as a replacement for drinking, as a means to cope with her mother's disdain for her. This is revealed during the couple's first date after Bloberta introduces Clay to liquor (thinking drinking will make him a better person; Bloberta reasons with Clay by saying, "Jesus drank" in order to get him to drink) and watches him make a fool of himself, and her, in public. By introducing Clay to alcohol, she unwittingly ignites all of his repressed problems that show themselves in the form of serious alcoholism. Also they only just met when they got married. After they marry her life is even more unhappy than before. Personality She is a strict, stereotypical housewife known for her obsessive-compulsive cleanliness (she once complained about her cleaning product containers being dirty). She acts like she never drinks before which is really a lie. Plot Bloberta and Clay have a very strained relationship, with Bloberta often shown to be emotionally abusive towards Clay, taunting him over his drunkenness and failures as an adult. When Orel gets in trouble, she lets or demands Clay to deal with Orel's problems. (Due to the fact she deeply doesn't know how to handle the problems herself.) She deeply wants attention and affection. She also withholds sex from her husband, going so far as to force her husband to sleep in a separate bed next to her own, with a partition titled 'Lust Guard' placed between them. One episode where Bloberta thinks Reverend Putty is fully aware that Clay didn't want Shapey during Church. The argument causes Clay to walk out on Christmas. Orel never understands why his parents separate and about Bloberta's affair. To avoid embarrassment for their incompetence, the two reunite out of concerns what will the people of Moralton think if they separate. Orel is the only person in Moralton who is unaware that Clay and Bloberta are in a toxic relationship. The two remain together out of denial, thinking no one knows how horrible their marriage really is. The episode "Numb" revealed that Bloberta hasn't had a proper orgasm in years and has mutilated her genitalia using various power drills and even a mini-jackhammer as a dildo. She tries to find a sex partner but was turn down by various men, reminding her of her childhood. When asked by Orel why she married Clay, she simply responds "Why not?" mimicking her wedding vows instead of giving an actual reason, only to break down crying once she left Orel's room indicating that Orel is noticing the truth about the family's problem that Bloberta and Clay were avoiding, denying, and keeping the truth from Orel and Shapey. During the first season, the only joy in life is her second son Shapey, who was the result of an extramarital affair Bloberta had with Orel's bisexual gym teacher Coach Stopframe. Bloberta spoiled Shapey rotten, largely though as a means to silence his constant temper tantrums. However, when Clay found out the truth about Shapey, Bloberta began to turn her bastard son away, ultimately not noticing that he was accidentally switched with another child for several months before retrieving her son. She shows little love to Orel, not even getting upset when Orel is accidentally shot and never confronts Clay about the incident. But she does seem to show some concern by being supportive of him in activities and in "Honor" she did ask Clay if Orel should be with them while caroling. She mirrors Clay's denial about her life. When there's a problem Bloerta orders Clay to deal with it even when Orel gets in trouble she orders Clay to handle it instead of her. Orel doesn't know that Bloberta created this family dysfunction. Throughout the series it is apparent that she deeply regrets marrying Clay, that she and Clay are poor parents, is running away from her life's problems, and their marriage is a lie; but she does nothing about it, concerning herself only with how it would appear if they split up. She mirrors Clay's inability to deal with life's problem and take it out on Clay whenever she makes a mistake. Her downfall is really her feelings, loneliness, desperation, rejection, and the problems she can't handle. In "Honor", she is none too pleased when Clay admits his love for Coach Stopframe. When Orel grows up, she is shown in a picture on the wall still with Clay, both older and frowning, implying they are still unhappily married. She mirrors Clay's mistakes and consequences for the mistakes she made and refused to fix. Had the series continued, Bloberta and Officer Papermouth would have become lovers, finally achieving the happiness she's wanted for so long. Family and Relationships *'Clay Puppington' **Bloberta married Clay in order to escape her life at home, unfortunately she and Clay never really loved each other although stayed together even after Orel life to start his own family. This could be because Bloberta really wants a companion to talk and interact with this is possible during the day when Clay is some what sober so they can be found having small talk in the living room. *'Daniel Stopframe' **Bloberta had an affair with Stopframe when she was 23, because her attraction to Clay had ended, they stayed together very shortly, Stopframe only wanted to use her to "get closer to Clay", Bloberta would find this out years later when she tried getting him back. *'Orel Puppington' **During the first season of Moral Orel, Bloberta is a typical mother to Orel, cooks and cleans and teaches Orel from right and wrong. In the episode, "Best Chirstmas Ever" Bloberta tells Orel that she and Clay are getting divorce. When Orel asked why, she didn't give him an explaination. The second season is the same when Orel asks her "Why did you marry dad?" Bloberta replies "Why not?". After she leaves his room she breaks down because Orel is finally seeing that her and Clay are in an unloving marriage. Bloberta nevers tells Orel the real truth why she married Clay, due to the fact she doesn't want Orel to know that she had alot to do with Clay's drinking. Orel doesn't know that Bloberta is the real reason why the family is so family dysfunction. *'Reverend Putty' **Bloberta and Clay are some what "friends" to Reverend Putty in season one and two. Clay and Bloberta like pointing out flaws in his sermons and sometimes laugh outside church about his sermon whether they make don't sense or he was slacking off on writing the sermon. *'Shapey Puppingten' **During the first season, Bloberta doesn't want Shapey to scream and makes Shapey get his way everytime he does. Once Clay finds out Shapey is not his son Bloberta pays less attention to him and though that Shapey is replaced by Block Posabule, Bloberta doesn't notice for quite a few episodes. In "Numb" she holds a picture up of Shapey in front of Block, makes the realization and makes a call to switch their children back, "for sentimental reasons". *'Mrs. Hymentact' **Her mother shuns her so badly. Years later, Bloberta mirrors her mother's habits by showing favors Shapey. Another habit is bossing Clay around. Bloberta denies this. In "Honor" Bloberta shows that she tries to be better than her mother by wanting to have Orel in the family choir. Bloberta may have realize that she did her mother a favor by leaving the Hymentact family. Mrs. Hymentact maybe glad that Bloberta is gone. Throughout the series, Bloberta failed to stand up to her mother. *'Raymond Hymentact' **Her father is a weak man and he loves Bloerta so much. Bloberta thought drinking made her father a better person which will later, seeks to set that same standard for Clay. This of course will be one of Bloberta biggest mistakes ever in her life. She may have misinterpreted (much like Orel) what drinking really is and caused her to turn Clay into an alcoholic. She may have realize too late that drinking became a problem. Appearances Lost Episodes Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:The Puppingtons Category:Characters